1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
As a projector, there has been known a single-panel projector provided with a single light modulation device. According to the single-panel projector, downsizing and cost reduction of the device can further be achieved compared to a three-panel projector provided with three light modulation devices.
As the single-panel projector, what is disclosed in JP-A-4-60538 (Document 1), for example, can be cited. The projector of Document 1 has an illumination system for separating white light into a plurality of lights with respective wavelengths different from each other, and then emitting the lights. The plurality of lights (e.g., red light, green light, and blue light) with the respective wavelengths thus separated enters the light modulation devices in the state in which the respective light axes are non-parallel to each other. Each of the lights with the respective wavelengths entering the light modulation device is distributed to the pixels corresponding to the light with the corresponding wavelength by a microlens array, and is then modulated.
However, there is caused a difference between the lights with the respective wavelengths thus separated in the light path length between the light source and the light modulation device. Therefore, between the plurality of lights with the respective wavelengths thus separated, the area of the light modulation device which is illuminated by the light is different, and the luminance distribution in the display area of the light modulation element is different. Therefore, an illumination variation occurs.